


Is it me you're Logan for?

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, Insults just flying about, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: There's 2 Logan's, no Patton and Virgil and Roman are in full make-up with no explanation as to why.What in the blazes is going on?And why do we have no time to pay attention to any of it?





	Is it me you're Logan for?

(Alternative name; Who’s who in a switcheroo - Sanders Sides fic)

Thomas had a date. A real, honest to god, cut and clear, dinner date.

He could scream with the happiness and nerves.

A cute guy had asked him his number during the line in a local music shop. The idea had occured to do a chorus line of Disney songs with his friends for fun and also for a video and so when a friend had offered to play the piano to it he had made his way over. The video had gone well and he was editing when he and the cute guy had texted. It started off nice and calm with hints of flirting when the guy had sent; ‘not good to get addicted to takeaways but if I’m being direct I’d like to take you to dinner..on a date’.

Had it been out the blue Thomas may have reacted differently but they were both clear with each other and despite all worries he replied that he would love to. 

Which left him in his current predicament..

He had no idea what to wear.

Nothing looked or felt right. 

What was he supposed to do?

How was he supposed to look?

Were the butterflies meant to be so immense?

He was surprised the sides hadn’t shown up yet. As the pressure built he called them.

“You called?” Two very similar voices said.  


“Give us a minute.” said another voice before the two voices even finished what they said.   


“Okay, okay. We’re here.” A deeper, calm voice replied, Virgil popped up. Followed by Roman. A lot of cluttering about sounded out and finally Thomas turned away from the clothes and looked at the sides. 

“You…” Both two voices said at the same time, quite angrily.  


It took a moment Thomas a moment to collect all this information. He didn’t know what to mention first; the fact there were two Logan’s standing beside him, Roman’s make-up, Virgil’s makeup or the recognisable absence of Patton.

“What has one of you done with Patt…”  


“Hey, kiddo. Sorry I was juggling when you called. Oh my god, Roman, Virgil. The make-up.” He gasped with delight and looked them both over, then finally asked the question, “Why is there two of you, Logan?”

Both Logan’s gestured at each other, yelling, “They’re Deciet!”

“….Oh, this is a problem.” Roman realised they were going to be looping like this for some time. Virgil brought his hand to his mouth, “Virgil, the lipstick.”

Virgil took a moment to realise this then pointed a quick thanks before putting his hand underneath his chin in worry. 

“I need help, so can like whichever one of you is Deciet please just leave?” Thomas sighed, exasperated. Both Logan’s glared at each other. 

“It’ll take a while, it seems.” Roman sighed before any childish ‘nuhuh-yuhuh’ arguments took places and added, “So we may as well continue with what you brought us out here for.” 

Thomas nodded, “You’re right. Sorry whichever one of you is Logan. Loving the gold eyeshadow by the way, Roman.”

“Thanks, Virgil did it. As I have done his magnificent violet eye and plum lip.”

“Oh wow, yeah. That’s looking amazing way to go both of you, it’s… Wait. Distracting. I need to pick an outfit for the date.”

“Date, oh wow.”

“C'mon Patton, you know this. Prince was panicking about a cute guy Thomas had met.”

“Wear something a Prince would wear.”

“Wear something with layers so you don’t get cold.”

“Wear something comfy.”

“Wear a tie.”

“They’re all wrong. Wear something that impresses them.” said the closest Logic to Thomas.

“Like a disguise?” The other passively accused.

“No. Like a better version of himself.”

“So a disguise.”

“Ugh, we don’t have time for this.” The one closest sighed. This seemed to send Patton into a loop between was it a lie about a disguise or a lie that they in fact did have time for this.

“Okay, so while this goes on,” Virgil interrupted, giving the hand sign for Patton to stop. He continued, “I’m not usually keen on changing but anything to stop this. What outfits are there?”

Thomas pointed at one set outfit and then a few more.

“Okay, you wear one, we’ll wear the others and you can narrow down.” Patton reasoned and shushed any argument from either Logic about one being Deceit and shouldn’t be involved.

Soon, all of them were shifting into the planned outfits while Thomas changed into his. All of them argued about who looked right and who wore it best but soon Patton’s and Virgil’s were crossed off and then the furthest away Logan’s outfit was crossed off too.

“What about mine?” Thomas asked.

Honestly, Thomas’ outfit looked… It looked like a wardrobe threw up on him. They knew why he looked like that. It was all of his newest or nicest clothes. A denim shirt, a bright purple undershirt, an abundantly patterned hoodie and a new trial of holed jeans which may have looked okay on some great world where he wasn’t wearing it altogether.

“It looks great. Wore that together before?” said the further away Logan.

The other Logan sighed angrily.

“What is it?” asked Thomas.

“Thomas, you know I only want the best for you. So know I mean this with respect…” Logan said and paused for a breath to think it over. Inside Patton had once again been spun for a truth-lie loop. 

“What?”

Logan gathered his wits and replied, “Remember, all the respect when I say this. You… You look like trash, Thomas. I mean… you look awful, objectively.”

Plum lips parted to a full blown unabashed laugh. For once Virgil didn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed. The rest seemed shocked and Thomas seemed taken aback by Logan’s response which only made Virgil laugh harder. This started Roman chuckling, Patton giggling and Logan finally smirking. 

Finally, Thomas responded, “Well, that’s definitely our Logan.” 

“Now that that’s clear,” Patton clicked his fingers and Deceit was back into his usual outfit. He looked over the other side with an look of parental fury the rest hadn’t seen on him before. It sobered the rest of them up from their shock and amusement.

“Uh.. Uh…” Deceit began to reply and stopped, unsure what to say under the unending gaze of fire.

“Deceit. Leave. You are not welcome here. With us. Nor will you ever be. You endanger us all. Especially Thomas.” Patton said clearly, he clicked again and Deceit disappeared.

“How did you…?” Logan asked, alarmed.

“I mean, wow.” Roman said in response.

“That was intense.” Thomas replied.

“That never happened to me.” Virgil whispered.

Upon hearing those words Patton seemed to turn into adorable flailing mess, known as his usual self, telling Virgil, “Of course not, my handsome, dark, purple son. You’re nothing like him. He would have us do the wrong thing, always. And you keep us all and Thomas safe. Even if you get angry and sometimes a little mean.“ 

Slowly Virgil smiled.

“No but can we talk about how badass that was, Patton?!” Roman replied. Patton blushed and shrugged.

“Logically.. It would be best if we all make up words to let each other know it’s us because that took us way too long. Also Thomas, please change. Because I mean it. That outfit is the worst.” Logan reasoned.

“Oh my god, yes! The date!” Thomas exclaimed.

So they started again from scratch with the outfits, finally deciding on the shirt with a patterned inside and a cute faux leather coat on the inistence from Patton that you must stay warm with some figure hugging jeans. 

“Finally, once more Logan. Do I look cute?”

“Neck ties could always improve it but this looks right.”

With that Thomas’ inside problem solved he just had to push past the nerves and hope this date went well. From the happy looks of Virgil though, it seemed that any worries would melt at the right moment. 


End file.
